Ignorance is bliss
by NewAngel23
Summary: Better summary inside! Nalex ShanexOC Sorry to say but Mitchie and Alex aren't friends in this! Sorry and she and Shane aren't together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anyone except for Nathan, Heart, and future OC's! R&R! **

Basically Alex has a secret and no one besides a few people know. Everyone hates her because she's not out at all of her friend's parties. Instead she's at home and being an adult. Alex is growing up so fast! What will make her slow down?

**

* * *

**

_Alex's p.o.v_

I unlocked the front door and put down my bag. My feet were swollen, my back hurt, and I had a headache! And people say "Your young! You should love life!" Yeah, well in my case no one should 'Love life!' If I didn't have all the responsibilities I had, I would take a bullet to my head. I couldn't do that! Not when I had to take care of three other people. Another thing, being yelled at by teachers all day doesn't help either! Life sucks! I don't want to say it but…….I ENVY THOSE SNOBBY RICH KIDS! They have it all! Money, popularity, friends, and no responsibilities! They have people who care.

I walked upstairs and went into the nursery. "Hey, Nathan," I kissed his forehead. "How was your day at daycare?" "Fine," I heard a voice behind me. "He had a good time." I turned around to see my younger sister, Heart. Heart was a curvy, beautiful fourteen-year-old. She had long black hair. If she wanted her hair to be wavy it would be and it would be controlled. I envied her. Heart didn't have to take care of two teenagers and a baby. She didn't have to give birth to a baby, get dumped by the love of her life, and still have to go around with a tired smile on her face. "You okay, Alex?" Heart interrupted my thought. "Huh?" I came back down to Earth and smiled down at Nathaniel Jerry Gray Jr. I sighed and thought about him and his _father_, my love.

_Heart's p.o.v_

I looked at baby Nathan. I liked to call him Nate when Alex wasn't around. She didn't want to call him that. Alex despised the name-and person-Nate. I guess I understood why though. He _did_ get her pregnant, and he _did_ break her heart, oh, and the worst of all, he still thinks he can come over to see my nephew any time he wants! Selfish! I couldn't stand Nathaniel Jerry Gray Sen. Ugh, he infuriated me!

I walked downstairs to _my_ room. I looked at the family photo I had sitting at my bedside. It was a family portrait. It was a make-believe photo. We would never be that happy ever again! It would be a miracle if it did happen. Ever since Alex had Nate, everything has been spinning downward into a black hole of bankrupt, stress, and yes abandonment! Although, none of that is Alex's fault! How was she supposed to know Nate would get her pregnant!

When Jr. was born, Mom had to take care of me, my twin brother-who is older by two seconds and won't let me forget it-Max, my older brother Justin, my older sister Alex, my nephew Nate, and yes, even my dad Jerry. Soon it became too much for her and she turned to alcohol and drugs. My dad however, just up and left us. I still hate him. Justin went off to college to get a degree so he could support us. It wasn't smart at the time, but now I appreciate my brother's decision.

After about a year of having an alcoholic/druggie for a mom, we had to sell the sub-station and mom left one day and never came back. Every month or so, she comes to our apartment and asks-wait no begs for money. Nathan is eighteen months, so it must mean she's been here six times since she left. We never give her money. We all can stand neither our mother nor our father!

_Nate's p.o.v_

I told Alex I was coming over. She ignored me as usual. Today must've been different though, because at the last minute Alex said she wanted me to come over. Was it his second birthday already? No! Was it her birthday? No, I remembered her birthday. It was a few months ago; about six months since we broke up. I hated being apart from Alex, but my parents said "Nathaniel Jerry Gray! If you stay with that little whore you knocked-up, you will not live in this house any longer!" I could hear them yelling it over and over again in my head. Alex wasn't a whore. I loved her and we made a _huge_ mistake! Although it was a mistake, it brought the most important in my life to me; a loving family!

Though I was popular, handsome, student body president, and sport star, my parents didn't seem to enjoy me around. I didn't understand it. Luckily-for my brothers-they left for college with Alex's brother, Justin. Jason was already a junior in college. Shane was a sophomore with Justin. I missed them all; I couldn't show it though. Shane was coming to visit in about a week though. That would be fun! I walked up to the door and knocked. Heart came to the door, "What?"

_Max's p.o.v_

"I'm here," I heard _him_ and walked over to the door where my twin sister stood. "Great, so what do you want?" Heart retorted. "Alex invited me!" Nate protested. "I doubt that," I spoke up. "No, it's true!" Alex walked into the room holding a walking Nathan's hand. "Hey, Buddy!" Nate jogged over and scooped up Nathan. All three of them were smiling. They looked perfect together.


	2. Author's note

**SHOULD I CONTIUE THIS STORY?**


End file.
